Modern vehicles typically include a vehicle diagnostic system having one or more computer modules, or on-board devices, such as, engine control units and transmission control units. The computer modules communicate over a data bus. A data link connector (DLC) on-board the vehicle, is also connected to the data bus. Off-board tools (OBT), such as, for example scan tools, code readers, and inspection maintenance tools, are configured to connect with the vehicle diagnostic system via the DLC.
Electronic signals such as, information or data, indicating the status of various vehicle systems (e.g., Diagnostic Trouble Codes, or DTCs) are communicated from the vehicle diagnostic system to the OBT via the data bus and the DLC. Among other things, the OBT reads and displays the diagnostic information (e.g., the DTCs) indicating the status of the vehicle systems.
User interfaces of OBT's are often cumbersome, confusing, complicated and/or crowded. Numerous buttons are often provided to perform numerous functions, many of which are sparsely used.